This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Web-based meeting systems have proven to be a popular alternative to face-to-face meetings in person or audio-only conferencing systems such as teleconferences, webcasts, and the like. A web-based meeting system (e.g., the commercially available Cisco WebEx product by Cisco Systems, San Jose Calif.) enable a presenter to conduct a video-based meeting with one or more participants using various quality web-based computing devices, ranging from desktop-based computers to studio quality video conferencing systems (e.g., using the commercially available Cisco TelePresence system from Cisco Systems) to provide the best possible experience for participants of the web-based meeting.